Again I Go Unnoticed
by Enter the Extinct Age
Summary: very angsty song fic about Ginny's relationship with Draco, five years after their graduation...r/r please


**Author's Notes: This is a one shot song fic with Ginny and Draco, quite angsty really, set five years after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts.  "Again I go Unnoticed" is a Dashboard Confessional song that I love, so no dissing the song!  LoL, however, you may diss the fic, I don't mind.  I don't usually go for song fics myself, but I decided to go against that on this one.  It's very depressing though, so be warned before you read!  here we go….**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"So quiet  
another wasted night,  
the television steals the conversation  
exhale,  
another wasted breath,  
again it goes unnoticed."_

          Ginny sighed as she threw the dishrag into the sink.  She put the last plate into the cupboard and silently rejoiced.  The dishes were finally done.  Even with magic, they seemed to take forever.  _How can Muggles stand it, she though grimly as she collapsed into a hard, wooden chair.  She glanced towards the television room.  She smiled briefly-and to think he used to hate Muggles so much, and now he practically worshipped this particular invention.  Ginny hated it herself.  She never got to see him anymore.  She gazed longingly at the little bit of silver blonde hair peeking out over the top of the easy chair and started to say, "Draco", but stopped herself just in time.  There was no trying to talk to him when he was in one of these moods.  Best to leave him alone. _

           She remembered, as she closed her eyes in exhaustion,  how it was at Hogwarts; how he had sneered at her brother and Harry, called one of her best friends a Mudblood…but she also remembered with relish the day that he said he loved her. 

           Standing under the frozen Whomping Willow, she remembered standing with his arms wrapped tightly around her, and his whispering, "You make me so happy Virginia-you're so different from the rest of them.  I love you."  Ever since then, Ginny Weasley had been trapped by Draco Malfoy's charms.  God knows she loves him, and she had no doubt that he loves her.  He proved it two years before, when they were at Ginny's surprise 20th birthday party at the Burrow.  Ginny suppressed a smile.  Her brother Ron had been so adamant about Draco not being allowed to come, but her mother had insisted.  Gods she had been so shocked when they had popped out at her like that!  The first person she saw was Draco, giving her a glorious smile.  He mouthed, 'Happy Birthday Love' and her heart had burst.  It got even better when he gave her a birthday present; a gold wedding band.  That showed the Weasley family that Draco Malfoy had a heart!  They had been so happy, so carefree…

          Recently, though, it didn't seem that way.  He was just so out of it, always watching that damned Muggle box, muttering about the news and football (soccer) matches and such.  There was nothing she could say or do to get him out of this stupor, so she just left him alone most of the time.

_"Please tell me you're just feeling tired  
cause if it's more than that I feel that I might break  
out of touch, out of time.  
Please send me anything but signals that are mixed  
cause I can't read your rolling eyes  
out of touch, are we out of time?"_

            But what if it was more than England vs. Argentina?  What if…her heart froze at the thought…what if he really didn't love her anymore?  All her brothers argued with her, begging her to leave, but she couldn't.  If she left him, her whole world would come apart.  She lived for his touch, his voice, his kisses, and there was always that fleeting hope he would come back to her as the man she loves. 

          If it was more than just being distant, she didn't know what she'd do.  Ginny opened her eyes and walked to the doorframe of the television room.  There was no movement from him.  She felt her heart begin to crumble at the thought of him harboring no love for her.  What she'd do for one little kiss!  

          "Draco?" she said softly.  Grunt.  "Draco honey, I've got some ice cream for you."  Draco got up and her heart leaped.  He looked at her and to her utter sadness, rolled his eyes.

          "I've got work to do, Virginia.  Maybe later."  She watched miserably as he went into their room and shut the door behind him.  She stared at the door and the sounds of the cheery English woman on the telly bore into her brain as she waited for him to come back out.  He never did.  

          "Oh Draco," she whispered.  "Where did all that passion go?"

_"Close lipped  
another goodnight kiss  
is robbed of all it's passion,  
your grip  
another time, is slack  
it leaves me feeling empty."_

          She sat on the red loveseat reluctantly, a bowl of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip ice cream in her pale hands.  The greatest wizards of all time, in her opinion.  To make ice cream this good?  She put a spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth and sighed with bliss.  This was more like it.  She sat there, eating the ice cream slowly, savoring the sweetness as the Weather came on.  More rain expected.  Ginny sighed and looked out the window.  The raindrops left little waterways on their windows.  _Draco had wanted big windows, she thought sadly.  __He said the sunlight brought out the fire in my hair.  She scooped up the last of the ice cream and it slid down her throat comfortably.  She got up and washed the bowl with her wand, but soon the creak of an opening door stopped her in her tracks._

          "Draco!" she said happily, dropping the bowl into the sink.  "Are you done with your work?"  He nodded and came over to her.  She felt like she would float off of the floor in ecstasy as he came closer and bent down to her face.  But when she got the kiss, she was left feeling deflated.  Nothing.  Not even a bloody spark!  

          "Night love," he said, giving her a light hug, and she returned it enthusiastically when she heard the word 'love'.  He scowled and rubbed his shoulder.  "Bloody hell Gin, you've got a grip."  He turned and went back into their room.  Her face fell ten stories at least.  

          "Well at least I have a grip!" she yelled to the closed door.  She wanted a reaction, any reaction at all, even if it were a fist in her face.  But the door remained closed, and Ginny fell to the tiled floor, sobbing for all she was worth.  

_"Please tell me you're just feeling tired  
cause if it's more than that I feel that I might break  
out of touch, out of time.  
Please send me anything but signals that are mixed  
cause I can't read your rolling eyes  
out of touch, are we out of time?"_

          Her marriage, her perfect marriage, was in ruins.  Ginny cried bitterly, pounding the linoleum for all she was worth, cursing its ugly orange surface.  Her marriage was in tatters, and no one knew, not even them!  God DAMN emotions to hell!  

          Ginny got up quickly, wiping her eyes with a dish towel, and hurried into their room.  He was already asleep; he looked purely exhausted.  She walked slowly over to their dresser, and opened up the top drawer.  She whispered, "Accio suitcase," and a flowered carpetbag flew into her waiting arms, like she had once done with Draco.  Damn her past self for doing that!  Crying silently, she shoved shirts, pants, skirts, underwear, bras, anything at all into that suitcase, and shut it closed determinedly.  The redhead chanced one last look at him, the love of her life; and stopped dead in her tracks.  

          "Ginny?" he said rubbing his eyes, utterly bewildered, looking at her and her suitcase in her shaking hands.  "Are you coming to bed?"  Ginny thought for a second, looking into his concerned gray eyes….

          …and dropped her bag.

          "Yes sweetie.  Hold on."

_"I'll wait until tomorrow  
maybe you'll feel better then  
maybe we'll be better then  
so what's another day  
when I can't bear these nights of thoughts   
of going on without you  
this mood of yours is **temporary  
it seems worth the wait  
to see your smile again  
out of the corner of your eye  
won't be the only way you'll look at me then."**_

          Draco nodded and gave her the smallest of smiles.  Ginny shone as she put on her pajamas and slid into bed next to him.  He was cold.  

          What would she have done if she had really left?  Ginny shuddered and curled up into a ball like she used to when she was young.  How could she have survived without seeing him every day?  _He'll snap out of this soon enough, she thought happily, snuggling up to his back.  __He already gave me a smile.  That has to mean something right?  Soon, we'll be back the way it was.  Soon enough… she drifted off into slumber, her breathing even and steady, his shallow and ragged.  _

_"So quiet  
another wasted night,  
the television steals the conversation  
exhale,  
another wasted breath,  
again it goes unnoticed."_

          In the television room, the weather alert was blaring.  Ginny had forgotten to turn it off.  

          "…and last but definitely not least in weather news Phil, we have a torrential rain storm sweeping England, particularly London will be hit by this colossal rain.  It shows no signs of letting up, but mark my words, the sun will become familiar to us soon…hopefully.  Back to you Phil."


End file.
